


A Grand Kind of Love

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, In the comics - Bucky always DID want to see the grand canyon, Light Swearing, Multi, No Smut, Road Trip with your boys, Steve gets payback, angst if you squint, fluuuuuuuuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: The boys take you on a road trip.Maybe next time they'll tell you before they take you.You know, in some states this would be considered "kidnapping".Pure Freaking Fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	A Grand Kind of Love

Your eyes flickered open and you glanced around the moving scenery in confusion as it whipped past you. Why were you in a car? 

“Oh thank . . .” Steve’s voice turned into a mumble before he reached a hand up ad stroked his thumb against your cheek. “Doll, can you move your seat up?” 

“Noooo.” You whined groggily, settling further into the seat while you tried to wrap your brain around recent events. You were SURE you’d fallen asleep in your bed last night. 

Bucky glanced at Steve in the rear-view mirror, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Yeah, Stevie.” He mocked. “Suck it up.” 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and threw his head back, a grumbling sigh escaping his lips. 

“Why the hell . . .” You were feeling more awake now and you pushed upright in your seat to glance around. Irrational panic clawed at your heart. 

Bucky seemed to notice or maybe he just felt the panic hum across the connection you shared with him. He glanced at you and reached over to take your hand in his. “Shhh, doll. It’s okay. We’re on a road trip.” 

“A . . . road trip?” You shook your head, still extremely disoriented. 

“Yeah, doll. It’s okay. You’re safe. Just go back to sleep.” 

You glanced up at the eyes that would never steer you wrong and nodded your head. “Yeah. Back to sleep. I’m tired.” 

Bucky nodded and smiled at you encouragingly. 

That was all the permission you needed. 

You blinked out of the car and landed, comfortably, back in your bed in the tower. Within seconds, you were sound asleep. 

Bucky swerved the car as you disappeared from under his hand before he steered the car into the shoulder of the road. He climbed out of the car the second it was in park and glanced back, convinced he was going to see you lying dead in the road somewhere. 

Behind him, Steve was struggling to push the drivers seat forward so he could unfold his own body from the clown car Bucky had chosen at the rental place. 

It took him almost two whole minutes and more curses than he’d ever strung together in his entire life before he was able to climb out. He limped towards Bucky, his legs clearly asleep. 

“Buck, she’s fine.” He murmured, putting his had on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky shook his head frantically. “I . . . I . . .” 

“Feel her, Buck.” Steve encouraged gently. 

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. He reached inside of himself and gently tugged on the link that kept the two of you tied so closely together. He concentrated on the glow he felt tugging at his own heart and slowly, a hazy picture of you filled his mind. It was a gift he’d discovered recently when you’d been on a mission and he’d woken in blind panic with an overwhelming need to see that you were safe. It was almost instinctual as he’d reached inside and found this way to see you for himself. He hadn’t told you or Steve about it yet. He liked having this secret all to himself. Besides, he had a feeling that if you knew, you’d try to stop it somehow. You didn’t like it when he went overprotective Russian bear on you. 

But in this moment, just like in all the others, Bucky was grateful. His shoulders slumped in relief and he closed his eyes. “She’s home.” He murmured for Steve’s benefit. 

Steve nodded and slapped him on the shoulder. “She’s fine.” He said. He rubbed the back of his neck and cocked his head in consideration. “We probably should have waited until she woke up to leave. Might have saved us some aches and pains.” 

Bucky shook his head and grinned as he headed back towards the car. “Serves you right.” He murmured. 

Steve glared at him and went to climb in the passenger side of the car. 

“Uh-uh.” Bucky said, stopping him. Steve glanced up. Bucky pointed to the back. “Back of the bus, Rogers.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped. “She’s not here!” 

Bucky shrugged. “She might come back. Shotgun is for beautiful dames not blond-haired bastards.” 

Steve gapped at him for a long minute before he grumbled and climbed grudgingly back into the back of the clown car. 

“How much longer is the drive, anyway?” He grumbled. 

“Five hours.” Bucky smiled gleefully as he climbed back into the drivers seat and set back out on the road. “Wanna sing showtunes to pass the time? I know a great one about punching Hitler.” 

Steve kicked the back of his seat. 

Your eyes fluttered open much later and you glanced around the room, trying to figure out what had woken you. It took a minute before there was a gentle tug on your soul. Your hand flew up to your chest and you smiled. 

Your boys. 

You sat up and concentrated on the connection. It was pulling out west somewhere. Your eyes flew open and you smiled. 

You scrambled for your clothes and threw your hair up in a ponytail before you blinked out of the tower and across the country. 

You glanced up as you blinked into sight. Your two boys were standing on a cliff looking out over a one in a million view, still tugging on your soul. 

You wiggled your way in between them wrapped an arm around both their waists. “Can’t get a view like this anywhere else.” You murmured. 

You didn’t see the way the two of them glanced down at you with matching expressions of pure bliss. 

“It sure is a Grand Canyon.” You murmured. 

“You sure are a Grand kind of Gal.” Bucky murmured back. 

You glanced up at him and pecked his lips. “Cheesy, baby. But I’ll take it.” 

Steve chuckled before he reached over and swung you up onto his back. “Come on, doll. Want a closer look?” He turned his head and you pressed a kiss to his cheek as you nodded. Steve turned back to Bucky. 

“Race you down!” 

Your eyes twinkled as Steve squeezed your thigh and you grinned as you blinked away with him, leaving your other soldier shouting curses behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched marvel clips and then had marvel dreams.
> 
> Don't you love it when that happens? XD
> 
> Anyway, woke up feeling fluffy and I had to do something about it. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
